


Meraviglia

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Lon'zu, almeno fino a qualche anno prima, non aveva mai pensato seriamente al diventare padre, e i motivi erano sempre stati per lo più tre.Innanzitutto non aveva mai avuto una vera e propria figura paterna durante la sua infanzia a Chon’sin, trascorsa per lo più nei bassifondi a rubare e scappare per sopravvivere, inoltre sulla sua testa vi era sempre stata una costante minaccia di morte a causa dei continui conflitti e scontri ai quali doveva prendere parte, e per finire la cosa più importante di tutte: la sua paura verso le donne, che aveva rappresentato il suo più grande ostacolo verso l'intimità.





	Meraviglia

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Meraviglia  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Lon'zu, Zelcher  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 1830  
>  **➥ Note:** Avevo questa fic in cantiere da un po’. E niente. Sono una delle mie OTP ù_ù

Lon'zu, almeno fino a qualche anno prima, non aveva mai pensato seriamente al diventare padre, e i motivi erano sempre stati per lo più tre.

Innanzitutto non aveva mai avuto una vera e propria figura paterna durante la sua infanzia a Chon’sin, trascorsa per lo più nei bassifondi a rubare e scappare per sopravvivere, inoltre sulla sua testa vi era sempre stata una costante minaccia di morte a causa dei continui conflitti e scontri ai quali doveva prendere parte, e per finire la cosa più importante di tutte: la sua paura verso le donne, che aveva rappresentato il suo più grande ostacolo verso l'intimità.

Non aveva mai negato di trovare attraenti le donne e non era neanche indifferente al fascino di alcune, ma il suo corpo aveva sempre reagito istintivamente. Erano sensazioni che difficilmente sarebbe stato in grado di dimenticare perché anche a distanza di anni talvolta sentiva il gelo della paura bloccarlo da capo a piedi, rendendolo incapace anche solo di difendersi o di fare qualsiasi altra cosa.

Ormai gli bastava solo un po’ di concentrazione per superare quell’ostacolo, ma vi erano stati dei momenti in cui neanche la sua più ferrea convinzione sembrava essere in grado di aiutarlo. Quegli attimi riguardavano il suo passato, ma talvolta non poteva fare a meno di ripensarci come alla ricerca di ulteriori spiegazioni o sicurezze che gli facessero dire un:  _ «Va tutto bene» _ .

Per quel motivo si ritrovava a ripercorrere i suoi passi e a sopportare anche le cose più orribili che gli erano accadute in vita, come la sua impotenza dinanzi alla morte della sua migliore amica, l’unica persona della sua infanzia ad aver guardato oltre il suo aspetto trasandato e la povertà.

Ke’ri non era morta solamente per via della sua debolezza, ma quella disgrazia era accaduta a causa della loro amicizia. Se solo non fosse stata sua amica, si era sempre detto, tutto quello non sarebbe mai successo.

Aveva quindi lasciato Chon’sin, con l’odio dei genitori di Ke’ri a scortarlo e con le spalle appesantite dal dolore e dal senso di colpa. Da quel momento in poi aveva iniziato a tenere lontane le donne, a temere anche solo la loro vicinanza, e con il tempo aveva compreso che quella sua ginofobia non serviva solo a proteggere le donne che cercavano di avvicinarsi a lui, ma in un certo qual modo a salvaguardare anche se stesso: perché non voleva più sentirsi impotente e incapace di difendere chi gli stava a cuore.

Erano stati anni complicati che anche in quei momenti di quiete riuscivano a gettarlo nello sconforto, soprattutto davanti alle numerose sconfitte che aveva dovuto affrontare. Perché Lon’zu sapeva di aver più volte cercato di superare quel blocco verso le donne, perché ormai era un guerriero forte e rispettabile e non uno scarto della società di Chon’sin, ma non era mai stato in grado di infrangere quel muro che lui stesso aveva eretto a protezione di se stesso e di chi lo circondava.

Da solo non aveva mai avuto la forza necessaria per lasciare quel rifugio quasi immaginario e, inconsciamente, ed era giunto alla conclusione che solo un attacco congiunto da più fronti sarebbe stato in grado di abbattere ogni sua difesa… ma quel punto aveva sempre presentato un piccolo difetto: Lon’zu non riusciva a permettere a nessuna donna di avvicinarsi a lui.

Aveva bisogno di una mano per guarire e cercare di superare i suoi sensi di colpa ma al tempo stesso non era in grado di accettarlo - e anche se fosse, nessuna donna sana di mente avrebbe dovuto perdere del tempo con uno come lui.

Quella era stata la sua realtà poi aveva conosciuto Zelcher. Si era presentata dapprima come un’alleata e, come tale, Lon’zu aveva iniziato a nutrire per lei sentimenti di rispetto per la sua figura e soprattutto per la terribile viverna che la accompagnava. In battaglia era addirittura pronto a difenderla come avrebbe fatto con un commilitone qualsiasi, tuttavia le cose tornavano alla normalità quando si trovavano nell’accampamento, perchè Zelcher diventava automaticamente come tutte le altre donne…  _ se non peggiore _ .

Durante quelle settimane di tensione, Lon’zu aveva iniziato a vedere quella donna come un pericolo per la sua integrità mentale perché era stata la prima dopo anni a nominare Ke’ri e la sua triste sorte. Nessuno tra i Regna Ferox e gli altri alleati era a conoscenza quella storia e lui stesso si era sempre ben visto dal raccontarla, e il fatto che Zelcher ne fosse invece a conoscenza lo aveva fatto reagire di conseguenza.

Aveva cercato di allontanarla anche con parole dure e a sua volta aveva tentato di scappare in sua presenza perché non voleva affrontare anche nella realtà quegli incubi che lo braccavano nel sonno. Ma Zelcher si era dimostrata testarda e in un certo qual modo anche crudele ai suoi occhi, perché con ostinazione aveva continuato a ripetere quel nome e a ricordargli quanto le sue mani fossero ancora macchiate del sangue della sua migliore amica.

Era arrivato a provare un sentimento simile all’odio per lei e quando Zelcher aveva cercato per l’ennesima volta il dialogo con lui, si era quasi ritrovato a pregarla, appellandosi alla pietà del suo cuore. Aveva fallito nel suo intento di convincerla ma, incredibilmente, non aveva sentito gravare sulle sue spalle il peso della sconfitta anzi: si era sentito più leggero che mai. Le parole di Zelcher non si erano rivelate pregne di accusa o di rimprovero, ma di perdono e speranza.

«Loro non ti odiano. Non più. E desiderano che tu lo sappia», aveva detto con un sorriso dolce e incoraggiante, parlando dei genitori di Ke’ri e di ciò che avevano scoperto dopo la morte dell’amata figlia, e dentro di sé Lon’zu si era ritrovato a comprendere di aver sempre desiderato di sentire quelle parole. I genitori della sua amica avevano smesso di odiarlo per la debolezza che li aveva privati della figlia, ed erano addirittura arrivati a riconoscere l’affetto sincero che un tempo lo aveva legato a Ke’ri.

Ricordava ancora quanto quella sensazione fosse stata in grado di riempirgli il cuore, si era sentito libero per la prima volta dopo anni e anche in quel momento non poteva non avvertire quella sensazione di sollievo pervaderlo.

Certo, inizialmente non era stato semplice, perché aveva atteso quella liberazione così a lungo da essersi quasi dimenticato cosa significasse averla finalmente ottenuta. Il perdono da solo, d’altro canto, non era in grado di lenire le sue ferite che, profonde, avrebbero continuato ancora a sanguinare in attesa di una cura che, neanche tanto ironicamente, era arrivata proprio tramite Zelcher.

Lentamente le aveva permesso di avvicinarsi e lei con altrettanta calma si era fatta strada nel suo animo, fino a quando quei sentimenti di rispetto non si erano tramutati dapprima in amicizia e infine in amore.

Per Lon’zu il mondo aveva smesso di apparire in bianco e nero, ma aveva iniziato a colorarsi di meraviglia e felicità. Emozioni che fino a qualche anno prima gli sembravano proibite.

Zelcher lo aveva reso non solo felice ma anche migliore, lo aveva aiutato a guarire e gli aveva insegnato anche ad amare, ed anche se talvolta continuava a chiudersi in se stesso e a ricordare il dolore del suo passato, grazie alla sua compagna aveva la costante certezza che il futuro sarebbe stato diverso… e ulteriore conferma arrivò proprio quando Zelcher gli annunciò, con un sorriso emozionato, che presto sarebbe diventato padre.

Non era una novità, a dirla tutta, visto che entrambi avevano già conosciuto Gerome e lo amavano come se fossero i suoi veri genitori - o erano ma, al tempo stesso, non lo erano per via delle diverse linee temporali -, ma il semplice fatto di poter vivere quella gravidanza insieme aveva creato una sorta di eccitazione generale.

Lon’zu si era infatti sentito estasiato nell’apprendere quella notizia, aveva abbracciato la sua compagna e l’aveva baciata per trasmetterle tutta la sua felicità. Si era sentito pronto ad accogliere quella nuova vita senza paura, ma come sempre aveva dovuto fare i conti con le sue ombre. Perché non si era mai visto come un padre e anche se aveva cercato di esserlo per Gerome, crescere un figlio era ben diverso dal diventarlo per un adolescente venuto dal futuro.

Per quel motivo Lon’zu continuava a pensare a ripercorrere i passi del suo passato fino ad arrivare a Zelcher e alla felicità che la donna aveva portato nella sua vità. Cercava in quegli avvenimenti delle risposte che lo facessero sentire pronto ad affrontare quel nuovo e meraviglioso capitolo della sua esistenza… che si aprì durante una terribile notte di tempesta, nella quale la neve e il vento sbattevano forte contro il palazzo dei Regna Ferox.

Zelcher, attorniata da delle ottime levatrici, era chiusa nella sua stanza da quando era entrata in travaglio e tra lamenti e urla più o meno alte, Lon’zu si era ritrovato sbattuto fuori dalla camera ad attendere la nascita  _ di suo figlio _ con crescente ansia.

Aveva continuato a ripetersi che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di essere un buon padre per Gerome, che suo figlio l’avrebbe odiato altre cose terribili che stavano andando a cancellare le numerose rassicurazioni di Zelcher che per mesi gli aveva ripetuto: «Sono certa che sarai un ottimo genitore, proprio perché nella tua vita sai che significa crescere senza una figura paterna».

Era talmente teso che anche quando venne chiamato dalle levatrici, stanche ma sorridenti, lui si ritrovò ad esitare per qualche istante prima di attraversare l’uscio della stanza. I suoi occhi si posarono sul viso stremato di Zelcher che, in braccio, teneva un piccolo fagottino avvolto in un lenzuolo bianco.

La donna gli rivolse un sorriso felice e con un cenno lo invitò a raggiungerla. Si mosse meccanicamente e solo quando la affiancò si rese conto di aver trattenuto il respiro fino a quel momento.

«Hai visto un fantasma, Lon’zu?», domandò divertita, senza nascondere la stanchezza.

Lui sbuffò, tenendo però gli occhi ben fissi sul neonato, arrossato e pacificamente addormentato, tra le braccia della sua compagna.

«Perché non prendi in braccio il piccolo Gerome?», propose poi con dolcezza, «Non aver paura», lo esortò infine, notando la sua riluttanza.   
Lon’zu assentì cupo e, facendosi aiutare, allungò le braccia per poter prendere il neonato. Era leggero e delicato, talmente piccolo da fargli quasi temere di ferirlo senza volerlo. Tuttavia, gli bastò stringerlo a sé con cura per sentirsi diverso, privo di qualsiasi timore o incertezza.    
Se con Zelcher aveva iniziato a vedere i colori e la positività, in quel momento con Gerome -  _ con la sua famiglia _ \- gli sembrava quasi di essere giunto in un mondo totalmente diverso dove tutte le sue priorità si sarebbero legate indissolubilmente alla sicurezza e protezione di quella minuscola creaturina.

Non poté non sorridere a sua volta al colmo della meraviglia per quelle nuove sensazioni tanto piacevoli e speciali. Sollevò lo sguardo verso la sua compagna, come per ringraziarla per aver permesso tutto quello, e infine posò di nuovo gli occhi su Gerome, mormorando un basso e gentile: «Benvenuto figliolo…»


End file.
